


Bokuroo Week 2016

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sexual Jokes, Soccer AU, anyway the entire week is most likely gonna be in the same verse, aromantic kuroo, asexual bokuto, day 7 is in a different verse because its an au, im tired and late and this is terrible writing and even worse characterization, nonbinary bokuto, pastel bokuto, theres angst now, transboy Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo are really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokut (tokidokes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokes/gifts).



> im sorry

There was something wrong with Bokuto.

Maybe it wasn’t as clear to everyone else, but Tetsurou could tell, despite his friend’s best efforts to hide it, that there was something up with him. Because Bokuto was avoiding him. His best friend. His bro.

Tetsurou stared at Bokuto from the other side of the court, hoping that he’d figure out what was wrong if he just looked at him long enough. Maybe he’d gain telepathic powers.

“Kuro,” Kenma muttered, just loud enough to get his attention. Tetsurou quickly focused back on his own practice match in time to receive a spike aimed his way. He was lucky enough that it worked out, but it wasn’t a good receive, and it ended up being a free ball for the other team.

Yaku wrapped his fingers around Tetsurou’s bicep and squeezed before getting back into his position. “Think about it later. Focus on the practice matches for now.”

Of course his team knew he was off today. Of course Yaku, at least, knew why. Tetsurou wasn’t subtle, and neither was Bokuto. Letting out a sigh, he nodded, and attempted to keep his attention on his part of the gym. _Don’t think_ , he thought. _Just play._

After the matches were done for the day, Tetsurou made a beeline for Akaashi. “Hey,” he called out, “you up for extra practice?”

The setter glanced in Bokuto’s direction, where he was animatedly talking to one of their managers. “Yes. Bokuto-san and I will meet you at the gym,” he said, and when their eyes met, Tetsurou knew that Akaashi was saying this without the spiker’s knowledge.

Tetsurou nodded in thanks, trusting Akaashi to do his thing, but he was still worried. Why would Bokuto avoid him? Had he done something wrong? He frantically went through their phone conversations and texts in his head, pulling a little at his hair as he made his way to the gym.

He had only just snapped out of it when Akaashi and Bokuto showed up. All the anxiety he had brushed off a few minutes ago came back full-force.

“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s get this practice started already; I’m gonna blow through all your blocks, Kuroo,” Bokuto shouted, pointing challengingly at the blocker’s face.

“Heh, as if I’d just let you!” He smirked, but inside, he was freaking out. Bokuto was acting completely normal; it didn’t seem like anything was wrong, even though Tetsurou knew something was.

What if Bokuto was always hiding when he was upset? What if Tetsurou never really knew his friend at all?

“Kuroo?”

Tetsurou blinked and looked up into the concerned faces of his friends. “Oh, sorry,” he held back a grimace at how shaky his voice was and cleared his throat, “guess I spaced out a little.”

Akaashi dropped the volleyball he had picked up, sighing. “I’m going to the bathroom. In the meantime, you two can talk things out.” And then he was gone.  
Tetsurou and Bokuto stared at the door Akaashi disappeared around, completely avoiding eye contact with each other. He sighed. “Did I… do something?” Bokuto looked up, alarmed, as he continued, “Because if you don’t tell me when I fuck up, I won’t know. And I don’t want to ruin…”

His friend grabbed his shoulder, causing him to look up into bright gold eyes. “Of course you didn’t fuck up, Kuroo! If anyone fucked up, it was me.” Bokuto’s eyes were downcast and his shoulders tensed. “I didn’t mean to.”

“How did you fuck up? I don’t understand.”

“I love you.”

Tetsurou stared in confusion, cupping Bokuto’s cheek and trying to make eye contact. “Yeah, I love you too, Bo. What’s…”

“No, Kuroo,” there were tears in Bokuto’s eyes, and Tetsurou dropped his hand when he finally managed to say, “I _love_ you.”

It took a few seconds for Tetsurou to process. Someone (not just anyone either) just confessed to him, and while he’d usually be a little uncomfortable with this situation, it was his bro. One of his best friends. The same person whose house he slept over at on the weekends, just to do nothing but lay around and talk about anything and everything. The one he went to get ice cream with at three in the morning. The person who he talked to every day without fail. The person he made plans to be with in the future. The person Tetsurou couldn’t see himself living without.

He raised his hand again, wiping Bokuto’s tears away with his thumb. “Do you wanna date?”

“What?”

He frowned. “Go out with me? Be my boyfriend? I dunno how else to put it, my man.”

“No, I mean… You don’t… romantic?” Bokuto struggled to get his words out in his confusion.

“Oh, yeah, no, I’m still. Aromantic. But I just.” Tetsurou blushed and looked away, his hand moving to find Bokuto’s. “You know. I’d. Really like to date you. I’ve wanted to for a while. But uh. Only if you want to.”

Bokuto stared at him for a bit, gears in his head whirring almost audibly. “Oh,” he said quietly. Then, a minute later, “Oh! You mean. You’re not upset that I developed romantic feelings for you? We can date? And be mushy?”

“Yeah, if you want.” Tetsurou panicked as tears started flowing out of Bokuto’s eyes again. “What’s wrong?”

Bawling, Bokuto blubbered out, “I thought we wouldn’t be friends anymore, but now you’re saying we can still be friends, we can be boyfriends even! And I’m just a little overwhelmed right now!”

Akaashi chose that moment to come back. “Did you guys fix your issue?”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cried. “We’re boyfriends!”

Letting out a small smile, the youngest said, “Didn’t I say it’d work out, Bokuto-san?” He picked up the volleyball he dropped earlier. “I hope you still want to practice.”

Tetsurou watched in amazement as Bokuto immediately stopped crying and ran onto the court. With a fond look at his new boyfriend’s back, he said to Akaashi, “How the fuck do you do that?”

Akaashi smirked and, with a shrug, he joined Bokuto on the court.


	2. Day 2: University AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah gay

Koutarou laid on his bed, definitely tipsy, if not drunk, swinging his bottle around. “Tetsu,” he shouted, despite being in the same room, “why are you over there? Come cuddle with me!”

Nursing his own alcohol beverage, Tetsurou squinted, clearly not drunk enough. “Bro, I’ve gotta finish this report. Didn’t you have an essay to do?”

Giggling, Koutarou slammed his drink on the bedside table. “It’s fine; I can do it tomorrow!!!” He wiggled around on the bed, believing that somehow, that would make his boyfriend join him under the covers. “And you can finish your report tomorrow!”

Staring at the four pages he already wrote, Tetsurou sighed. “If I don’t do it now, it won’t get done. Just, let me finish this really quick, and then we can cuddle.” He really was almost done, and maybe if he typed quickly enough, Kou would…

“You’re taking too long!”

Nope.

Tetsurou thanked his past self for doing the formatting and citations before starting, saving the document as Koutarou continued to pester him. “Okay, okay,” he muttered, closing his laptop and grabbing his drink. “I’m coming.”

“Oh, I can make you come,” Kou said, grinning.

Tetsurou patted his head as he climbed on the bed. “Maybe later.” His drink was almost empty, so he chugged the rest of it and set it down on the table before crawling under the covers. “We should’ve went to a party if you wanted to get drunk.”

“I wanted some alone time with my boyfriend!”

“Kou, we spend time together almost every day.”

Whining incoherently, Kou snuggled into Tetsurou’s chest. It didn’t take him long to tangle their legs together, and he hummed in contentment as Tetsu’s fingers started to run through his hair. When he looked up, his boyfriend was there, pressing a kiss into his forehead, and then his nose, and the side of his mouth. He pouted at not getting what he wanted.

Tetsurou chuckled before finally pressing his lips to the other’s, tasting the fruity drink they’d both been drinking on Koutarou’s mouth. “Sleep time,” he whispered, kissing Kou once more.

“Nooo,” Kou whined. His fingers found the hem of Tetsurou’s shirt, and he ran his fingers lightly up and down his sides.

Laughter filled the room as Tetsurou was tickled. Wiggling, he said breathlessly, “It’s one in the morning on a Thursday night, man. We have class tomorrow.” He jerked as fingers brushed against his hip. “And you’re gonna have to wake up early if you wanna finish that paper. Bo! Are you trying to tickle my vagina?!” he exclaimed, grabbing a wandering hand.

“Maybe I am.” Koutarou waggled his eyebrows.

“Tickling me is not going to turn me on,” Tetsurou deadpanned. “Anyway, I’m serious, “ he pet his boyfriend’s head, making sure to lightly scratch his scalp, “we should go to sleep if we want a decent amount. I’m setting an alarm for eight.”

Kou pouted, even as his eyes closed. “I don’t wanna sleep.” But he let Tetsu maneuver them in a more comfortable position. “Next year, we should be in the same room. Then we can have a bigger bed.”

“The shared rooms have bunk beds, so I don’t think that will work? We can’t just push them together.” Tetsu was silent for a few moments as he thought. “We could. Get an apartment?” He got a grunt in response, causing him to grin. That meant Kou was falling asleep. “We can talk about it later. Good night. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kou mumbled, and he relaxed completely soon after.

With one last kiss to the other’s head, Tetsurou settled down to follow suit.


	3. Day 3: Flower Crowns And Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be short & sweet & then i added angst
> 
> anyway i shoved all my insecurities onto kuroo & its his turn to cry now lmao

Coffee in hand, Tetsurou made his way back to the booth he had claimed near a corner of the café. It was probably a bad idea, drinking caffeine when anxiety was eating away at him, but he needed something comforting, like good coffee.

He hated this. Nausea settled into the pit of his stomach, and not even the smell of his drink, delicious as it was, could make it go away. He took a sip, hoping in vain that the caffeine would make the dark circles under his eyes magically disappear.

It was hard to hide how he was feeling to Bokuto, and he should have known that trying would just result in them meeting up.

Of course, it was better that they talk; communication is important in any relationship. But Tetsurou felt like he would throw up if he tried to speak a single word.

In the beginning, Tetsurou and Bokuto’s new relationship as boyfriends was unbelievably great. They texted all the time, talked on the phone through the night, went on dates on the weekends. They joked around and had fun the way they did before.

But then Bokuto started telling Tetsurou that he loves him. And there was nothing wrong with that, and Tetsurou always said it back, even though the feelings behind them were different. And Bokuto talked about romantic stuff, like anniversaries and Valentine’s Day (the thought of that god forsaken holiday made Tetsurou shudder), and the disappointment in his voice when Tetsurou said he couldn’t do some things... It just felt like Bokuto expected Tetsurou to develop romantic feelings, the _one thing_ Tetsurou very obviously and clearly stated he couldn’t do.

The guilt Tetsurou felt was overwhelming. He just wasn’t good enough; he would never be good enough. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn’t realized this sooner. No one would want to date him romantically when he couldn’t even return their feelings. It didn’t matter how much love he felt; it wasn’t the right kind of love.

Someone sat across from him, startling him into lifting his head (when had he put his head on the table?). “Hey,” Bokuto said. The flower crown placed perfectly on his head matched his pastel outfit, and the winged eyeliner he’d probably spent thirty minutes on made his eyes stand out beautifully.

Bokuto was beautiful, and he deserved better.

“Hey,” Tetsurou replied, smiling. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to look even more perfect.”

Bokuto laughed, a light blush spreading on his cheeks. “Stop trying to butter me up.”

At that, Tetsurou’s smile faltered, and he let it fall completely as he looked down at his coffee. “Bo… I really have to talk to you about something.” He watched Bokuto’s hands fidget, and held one. “I love you, you know? With all of my heart. The amount of love I have for you is ridiculous, actually.” He chuckled even as he felt tears build up. “But it’s not romantic. It’ll never be what you want, and I’m so sorry. I would give you the world if I could. But romantic feelings aren’t something I can just conjure up…”

“Whoa, Kuroo, wait! I don’t understand…. Are you breaking up with me? Did I do something?”

“No, you… you won’t stop talking about how someone finally loves you, but I’ve loved you for a while, Bo, and you knew that! And before we started dating, you kept saying stuff like… like how no one would ever be attracted to you in that way, which was completely untrue, have you seen the way Akaashi looks at you? But that’s not the point. The point is that, yes, we’re in a romantic relationship, and I love you, but that doesn’t mean I suddenly feel the way you want me to. And if you… if you didn’t want… someone like me…” Tetsurou choked on his words as the tears finally started to flow down his cheeks. Fuck, he knew he would cry, but he was hoping he’d manage to get it all out first. Grabbing napkins, he turned away to hide his face.

Even through his tears, he could see Bokuto scramble out of his seat to scoot in next to him. “No, no, no,” Bokuto murmured, hands hovering as if he couldn’t decide to do with them. “Of course I want you! I… I admit I was expecting a bit more out of our relationship, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it!”

Tetsurou continued facing the other way. “Sorry.”

“Tetsurou.” At the sound of his name, he tensed and looked at Bokuto in surprise. A blush rose to his already red cheeks when a hand wiped at his runny nose with a napkin. “I should be the one apologizing. I’m always making you feel like shit.”

“That’s not true…”

Bokuto shook his head. “It is. I put you in an uncomfortable situation, and even though it wasn’t my intention, I still hurt you. I’m so sorry, Tetsurou.”

Blinking away the last of his tears, Tetsurou said, “But are you okay with the way our relationship is?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m still going to want romantic stuff,” he waved his hands in a vague gesture that didn’t really make sense to Tetsurou, “but that’s just, you know, due to my mental stuff. I know you love me, and you’re always there for me when I’m having an episode, and I really, really love you too, you’re my best friend and my boyfriend, of course I love you!”

“Okay,” Tetsurou said, interrupting Bokuto’s rambling.

Bokuto stared blankly. “Okay?”

“Okay. Well, I mean, there’s still a lot to work through. But that’s what a relationship is about, right? Communicating and working through things.” Tetsurou grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, pushing him out of the booth. “We can continue that later though. I don’t want to ruin this date any more. Also, the people around us are looking at me, and I want to leave.”

Squeezing the hand in his, Bokuto intertwined their fingers. “Where do you want to go then? A different café?”

Tetsurou dragged him to the small store across the street, smiling. He was in a much better mood; he and his boyfriend were doing just fine and would continue to do so. Now he was going to have fun. “It’s an accessory shop. I need some hairclips, and you,” he took off the crown on Bokuto’s head, placing it on his own, “need more flower crowns.”

They walked into the store, making their way to the hair accessories section. “Ooh,” Bokuto shouted, setting his eyes on the flower crowns available. “I want them all!”

“You can get three.”

“But Tetsu!”

Tetsurou looked up from the hairclips in his hand, slightly flustered. “Are we… going by first names now?”

Bokuto stared for a minute, and then his face burst into flames. He lifted the hand still holding the other’s to his mouth, trying to hide, and stuttered out, “I… I didn’t realize… I mean. I do want to. If that’s okay with you?”

“Okay… Koutarou.” The grin he got was breathtaking, and bright enough that Tetsurou had to look away. “Um, this one would look really nice on you,” he said, shoving a crown on Bokuto’s, no, Koutarou’s head. He smirked as he added, “Matches well with the blush on your face.”

“Hey!” Koutarou shoved him, resulting in a small play fight that ended as soon as the owner glared at them from the cash register. Giggling, he said, “You got us in trouble.”

Tetsurou frowned and bumped him with his hip. “No, _you_ got us in trouble.” A dull ache pounded in his head, made more noticeable by the fight. “Ugh, I’ve got a headache.” At the small apology coming from beside him, he smiled and slid his hand back into the other’s. “Hey, we’re okay. Right, Kou?”

“…Yeah,” Koutarou said, a little wobbly.

“Now let’s pick out some flower crowns.”


	4. Day 4: Being Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck im really fuckin late lmao

“Hey, Bo, come look at this!”

Koutarou made his way out of the kitchen, popsicle sticking out of his mouth and another in his hand. Sitting next to Tetsurou on the couch, he leaned over to look at the laptop. “What is it?”

Taking the extra popsicle, Tetsurou said with a grin, “It’s a list of words with bro added in them.”

“Oh, shit, really?” Koutarou read through the list excitedly. “Look, there’s _brotrayal_! You’ve used that before.”

“Brotato.”

“Brosef Stalin.”

“Hey! Just because I have the same personality as Stalin…”

“Brohana! No one gets left behind or forgotten.”

“Aw, that’s gay. Know what’s gayer? Broner. When you get a boner for your bro.”

Koutarou waggled his eyebrows. “I’ve got a broner for you.”

Tetsurou laughed at that, pushing him away. “That just means you’re horny. It’s got nothing to do with my dashing good looks.”

“Wow, you’re such an old man,” Kou said, finishing up his popsicle and putting the stick on the table. “Who even says stuff like that anymore?”

“Fuck off! And don’t leave that there, the table is gonna get sticky. Don’t you dare come at me with your grubby hands,” Tetsurou yelled as Kou’s fingers wiggled toward him. “Wait, seriously, lemme finish this popsicle, I don’t want to choke.”

“I know something you can choke on.” Koutarou laughed at the disgusted look on his boyfriend’s face. “Are you done? Set it on the table.”

“No, that’s gross!” Tetsurou wheezed as fingers found the extra ticklish spot on his ribs. “Kou, why are you always doing this to me?” Koutarou only grinned in response as he continued his torture.

And then they were both falling off of the couch. Yelps escaped them as they hit the floor, Tetsurou desperately holding his laptop in the air. There was silence for a few moments after that, and then, “Is the laptop okay?”

“Yeah, I managed to avoid dropping it,” Tetsurou said, a little smug. Then Koutarou poked him in the side, and he dropped the laptop and the popsicle stick he still had. “Kou!”

Giggling, Kou pushed himself up and pressed a wet kiss to Tetsu’s cheek. “It fell on the couch, it’s fine!” He continued hovering over the other. “I don't really feel like moving….”

“Don’t you need to play Love Live?” Tetsurou reminded him, and laughed when Koutarou scrambled up to find his phone. With a fond look, he murmured, “Ridiculous,” and got up to help him.


	5. Day 5: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so embarrassed i didnt mean to write this much
> 
> anyway here is the sexy times
> 
> edit: bo & kuroo are in their first year of uni here btw i forgot to say that

Tetsurou was not at all prepared to have sex with Koutarou.

To be fair, he didn’t really expect to ever have sex. While his boyfriend had no problem discussing it, he showed no interest in actually doing anything, and Tetsurou was fine with that. Sure, he _wanted_ to, but it was something he could do without, so it didn’t really bother him.

But maybe it bothered Koutarou, and Tetsurou just didn't notice.

“Hey, Tetsu,” Koutarou started, but hesitated to continue. When Tetsurou leaned back into Koutarou’s chest, turning his attention away from the TV, Koutarou seemed to freeze up. “Um.” He let Tetsurou place a kiss on the underside of his jaw, and asked, “Do you think I’m attractive?”

“What?” Tetsurou sat up a little and turned so he was facing the other directly. When he saw Koutarou’s frown, he kissed the corner of his mouth, running his fingers through Koutarou’s soft, freshly washed hair. “Of course I find you attractive. You look gorgeous, you know.” Settling into a more comfortable position in his boyfriend’s lap, he said, “You may not believe me, but I can probably write an entire book describing how amazing you look.”

Koutarou let a small disbelieving laugh escape him. “You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not. I love your hair, whether it’s gelled up or not, and I love playing with it and how your toes curl up when my nails touch your scalp and your face looks so content. Your eyes draw me in like a moth to a flame.” He frowned at Koutarou’s chuckle. “Hey, I’m being poetic here! They’re such a vibrant gold, and that little section of blue just makes your eyes even more beautiful. Your freckles… don’t shake your head at me! Your freckles look beautiful, and I adore every single one of them, whether they’re on your face or your back or your thighs. God, don’t get me started on your thighs.”

Koutarou hid his face in Tetsurou’s neck, ears red as he said, “You’re getting mushier and mushier every day.”

“Yeah? Must be your influence,” he teased, but his breath hitched at the end as closed mouth kisses were pressed to his neck. “Kou?”

“Is this… is this okay?” Koutarou whispered, lips still touching his skin and hands clinging to the back of the other’s shirt, and Tetsurou swallowed hard before nodding. Koutarou nodded back, nipping at the neck in front of him before lifting his head.

Grabbing Kou’s face, Tetsurou pressed feather-light kisses to his lips. A small noise came from the back of his throat when Koutarou pressed back, deeper, harder, fingers running down his back and under his shirt. “Koutarou…” He pulled back when the light touch caused him to arch his back, pressing into his boyfriend’s growing erection. “We can stop, if you want,” he said, knowing that this is where Kou usually got too uncomfortable to continue.

“No, I’m…” Koutarou’s face was completely red. “I want… if it’s okay with you… we can keep going?”

“Are you sure? We really don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“Tetsurou.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself before saying, “I want to have sex.”

Tetsurou stared blankly for a minute. “With me?”

“Of course with you!” Koutarou smacked him on the arm. “Who else?”

“Sorry, that was stupid. I just… I don’t want you to force yourself…”

“You aren’t,” Kou interrupted. “I want this. I… even brought…” He trailed off at the end, digging in the pocket of his sweatpants. When he pulled out what he was looking for, he let out an embarrassed noise as he shoved it in Tetsurou’s hand.

It was a condom.

“Um. We. Okay.” Tetsurou set it aside, unsure of what to do. “Well, first, we should probably get undressed.” Getting off the bed, he took his shirt off, and was halfway through taking off his sports bra when he noticed that Koutarou wasn’t moving. “You okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Just. A little nervous.” Kou twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands. “You’re gonna see me naked.”

“Kou, we’ve seen each other naked before.”

Koutarou frowned. “This is different!”

Taking his bra the rest of the way off, Tetsurou threw it on the ground and crossed his arms. “Do you wanna do this with your clothes on then? We can.”

“I…,” Koutarou hesitated before shaking his head, “no, that’d be weird.” He hesitated for a few more seconds, and then he was pulling his shirt over his head.

Tetsurou pushed down his shorts and his panties, stepping out of them as he watched Kou wiggle out of his sweatpants. “Good?” he asked, climbing back into the other’s lap. “Still up for it?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be up for it,” Kou said with a grin, wiggling his hips.

Snorting, Tetsurou struggled to hold in his laugh, failing as he tipped his head back and cackled. “Just couldn’t resist, could you,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes. When he looked back at his boyfriend’s goofy expression, he asked, “What?”

“I love your laugh.” His hands cupped Tetsurou’s face, stopping him from shaking his head. “No, really. Maybe it _is_ kind of ridiculous, but I love it. I love making you laugh. It’s one of my favorite sounds.” He let his hands trail down his boyfriend’s body, reaching his thighs before moving back up to his breasts. “You’re always talking about how I look amazing, but you’re the amazing one here.”

“Where…,” Tetsurou gasped when thumbs brushed over his sensitive nipples, “where did all your nervousness go?” He rested his hands on Koutarou’s thighs, squeezing as he brushed his lips over the other’s.

Kou kissed Tetsurou a few times before answering, “I’m still nervous. But it’s _us_. We’ll be okay.” Waiting until his boyfriend responded with a small smile, he moved one of his hands down, lightly brushing the ticklish spot on Tetsurou’s hips and surprising a laugh out of him.

Tetsurou’s laugh melted into a moan when Koutarou’s thumb pressed against his clit, and he rocked into the touch, searching for friction. One of his hands moved to Kou’s hair, tugging until the other was biting his lip, holding back sounds he probably thought were embarrassing. Tetsurou would be having none of that. He kissed the corner of Kou’s mouth until his lip was free, and then his free hand wrapped around the other’s cock.

Koutarou groaned loudly at that. “Tetsu,” he whined, hips jerking as Tetsurou slowly moved his hand. Placing his own hand around the other’s, he showed him the way he liked to jerk himself off, letting go when Tetsu had the right pressure. “Fuck….” He barely remembered that he still had his thumb on his boyfriend’s clit, circling it before rubbing his fingers into the wetness seeping from his entrance. As Tetsurou’s hand stuttered and his hips pushed down, Koutarou let his index finger sink in, the both of them moaning at the sensation. “I… I want…”

“Yeah,” Tetsurou whispered. “I got you.” He reached over for the condom, fingers fumbling as he tried to tear open the package. “Fucking…” A sigh of relief escaped him when he got it open, taking out the condom and slowly rolling it over Koutarou’s cock.

Kou panted, head against the wall as he waited for Tetsurou to let go of him before asking, “Sure you’ve never done this before?” He took his finger out of him to grab hold of himself.

Tetsurou glared. “I’m sure. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Kou breathed. “You?” His answer came in the form of Tetsurou sinking down onto him, and he let go of his cock to grab onto hips as he jerked up. “Oh, my god.”

“Holy shit,” Tetsurou agreed, wiggling his hips as he quickly got used to Koutarou inside him. “I’m gonna…” He placed one of his hands back in Kou’s hair, to tug on, and the other on his shoulder, for leverage, and he slowly lifted himself up.

Koutarou, impatient, used his hold on Tetsu’s hips to push him back down. “Oh, Tetsu, you feel so _good_.”

“You wanna do all the work? Since you’re so eager,” Tetsurou teased, and yelped in surprise when Kou took him up on his offer, pushing him down onto the bed and thrusting inside. “Okay,” he said, breathless, lifting his legs to wrap around Kou’s waist. He moaned the other’s name, pulling hard on his hair when a thumb came to brush against his clit. “Harder.”

Faltering at the tug on his hair, Koutarou moaned, almost covering up Tetsurou’s demand. He did as he was told, feeling his orgasm building up. “Tetsu, Tetsu, you’re so good, I’m so close.”

“Fuck,” Tetsurou yelled, digging his nails into Koutarou’s shoulder as he clenched around him and came. He barely heard Koutarou’s groan, feeling his cock twitch as he came too.

They both lay there, trying to catch their breath. Tetsurou uncurled his fingers from Koutarou’s hair, and grimaced when Kou slipped out. “That…”

“That was amazing,” Koutarou said, eyes practically sparkling. “You came!”

Tetsurou stared blankly. “Yeah…?”

“Well, I come kind of fast… So I thought I’d, you know, have to... Oh, come on, this is embarrassing to say.” Koutarou pushed his face into Tetsurou’s neck. “But you came too! So it was good?”

Embarrassed himself, Tetsurou cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I… I come pretty fast if there’s… clit stuff…. Anyway, how about you throw that condom away so we can cuddle?”

“Oh yeah!” Kou almost tripped trying to get out of bed, quickly taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it in the trash near the door. He rushed back to the bed. “Cuddle time!”

Tetsurou sighed contentedly, fondly brushing through Kou’s hair with his fingers as Kou snuggled up to his chest. “Comfy?” At the other’s nod, he pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tighter, chuckling at the resulting squeeze. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Kou replied against his skin before placing a kiss on his sternum. “Now stop moving and let me cuddle you.”

Tetsurou just laughed.


	6. Day 6: Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i googled how weddings work & i still have no idea
> 
> anyway imagine bridezilla bokuto because his wedding needs to be Perfect(TM)

Tetsurou told himself that this marriage would be good, because they were good together, despite both of their insecurities. Him and Kou, they loved each other and always made things work. If the wedding went well in the first place.

“What do you mean the flowers won’t be here on time?! I ordered them months ago!”

Tetsurou watched as Koutarou paced back and forth, fuming. They were supposed to be looking for another photographer, since the other one cancelled on them due to a family emergency that would keep them out of town on the day of the wedding. Then this phone call arrived.

“We already sent out invitations; we can’t push back the date _again_.” Stressed and on the verge of tears, Koutarou started pulling at his hair. “Everything’s going wrong….”

Gently pulling the phone out of his fiancé’s hand, he greeted the person on the other line. “Sorry, is there really no way we can get the flowers on time?”

“We’re very sorry,” they said. “Something went wrong with the order, and it’s on us that we didn’t catch it until now. We know that this is a very important time for you, and we deeply apologize for our mistake. We have an alternate list of flowers, if you would…”

“Ah, actually, is there a possibility that we could get the flowers from somewhere else? They’re very special….”

There was silence from the other end for a few moments, and Tetsurou tapped his fingers on the table nervously. “We’ll see what we can do and call you back.”

“Okay, thanks.” Tetsurou hung up and placed the phone on the table before cradling Kou’s face in his hands. “You holdin’ up okay?”

Koutarou nodded, lip wobbling. “But the photographer…”

“You’ve yelled enough today, I think. There’s not much more you can say to her. Anyway, I might be able to handle that issue.” He placed a kiss to Koutarou’s nose. “Akaashi should be here; do you still want to go out?” When the other nodded, he gave him another kiss. “Okay, go have fun. Don’t scare people too much when you go on a rampage.”

“I’ll try,” Kou said, sniffling.

Tetsurou waited until he left before sitting down with a sigh. Grabbing his phone, he dialed a familiar number. “Hey, Daichi, I need a favor….”

 

Tetsurou let out a sigh of relief as the grey clouds that had covered the sky earlier faded away. He shuddered to think of the shitshow that would have happened if it started raining.

(“Tetsurou, it won’t be raining during my wedding. I don’t care if I have to call it off and plan another one; it _will not_ rain on my wedding day.”

“Isn’t that a little…”

“A little _what_?”

“Nope, nothing. It’s your wedding.”

“Damn right, it’s my wedding.”)

He forgot all of that as soon as the music started to play. Focusing his attention back to the present, he tugged on the sleeves of his suit jacket as he anxiously waited for Koutarou to appear.

And when he did, Tetsurou forgot how to breathe.

Koutarou was beautiful. From his shy smile, to the lacy sleeves of his off the shoulder dress, to the bouquet clutched gently in his hands, to the sash tied in a bow around his waist, to the flowers crawling up the hem of his dress and the ends of his veil… How could Tetsurou ever look away?

“Kou,” he said quietly when Koutarou finally stood in front of him, but his voice cracked, and he settled on holding his hands.

Even as the ceremony went on, Tetsurou couldn’t focus on anything but how the sparkle of Kou’s eyeshadow couldn’t beat the sparkle in his eyes, how the smile on Kou’s face just got bigger and bigger. The exchanging of the vows happened so fast, Tetsurou felt dizzy when, suddenly, he was placing the ring on Kou’s finger, blindly repeating what the pastor told him to say.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the pastor said, and Koutarou surged forward, lips crashing into Tetsurou’s as he wrapped his arms around Tetsurou’s shoulders. Tetsurou held onto Koutarou’s hips, trying to kiss back and failing as he laughed at the other’s enthusiasm.

“Tetsu! We’re married now,” Kou shouted, hugging Tetsurou tight as he placed kisses all over his face.

“Well, technically…”

“Finish that sentence, and I will murder you, right here, right now, on this day, the day of my wedding…”

Tetsurou threw his head back and laughed. “You’re a fucking walking meme.”

“And you’re an asshole!”

“An asshole that belongs to you now,” Tetsurou said with a smirk.

Watching Koutarou’s face turn red brought a certain type of joy to Tetsurou’s life, and he laughed again when Koutarou stuttered out, “Let’s just hurry up and sign the papers!”


	7. Day 7: Free-To-Choose AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is definitely not set in the same verse as the rest of this, but i really wanted to write soccer au & hanahaki disease so here we are
> 
> anyway this is probably the worst thing ive ever written lmao

He dreams about soccer. The way the gloves fit on his hands, the way it feels when he saves a ball. The way Yaku, dependable as always, stops the other team in their tracks, and the way Lev runs up and down the field, fouling as many players as possible. The way Kenma practically stays still in his spot in the middle of the field, but always manages to steal the ball and give good passes. The way Akaashi’s footwork always manages to take his breath away. The way Bokuto yells as he scores a goal. The way Bokuto runs around the field, arms held out, face held high. They way everyone jumps on Bokuto in excitement.

Tetsurou wakes up, soft yellow petals falling from his lips, and thinks, _Fuck, how am I gonna hide this from Kenma?_

He can’t actually hide anything from Kenma, it turns out. “Kuro,” he says, holding a flower petal in between his fingers as he sits on his bed, “did you buy flowers?”

“Yep,” Tetsurou replies nervously. “I bought them… for my mom.”

“Your mom is allergic to flowers….”

“Yeah, I forgot that very important little detail. That’s why I threw them out.”

Kenma gives him a blank stare, as if waiting for him to tell the truth. When Tetsurou offers up no explanation, he sighs. “You like Bokuto.”

Tetsurou startles, and, with a blush, says, “I mean, yeah, we’re bros.”

“You know what I mean, Kuro. And this isn’t a question. It’s a statement,” Kenma says, annoyed.

Sighing, Tetsurou leaned on Kenma, ignoring his indignant huff. “What do I do? I’m fucking coughing up flowers; how am I supposed to hide that from the team?”

“It only happens when you wake up, right? Don’t take naps. And don’t invite people over to your house.”

“You say that as if it’s not impossible.” Kenma shrugs, his shoulder digging into Tetsurou’s. “Okay, fine, I’ll try.”

 

Tetsurou wonders how the team will react once they find out. And he knows they’ll find out; there have been a few close calls already. _Maybe they’ll laugh_ , he thinks miserably. _Hanahaki disease only happens to like, 0.001% of the population that experiences unrequited love, so they’d definitely laugh at my misfortune._

It’s a four hour drive to Miyagi, and somehow, Akaashi ends up next to him on the bus. Tetsurou turns to see Kenma already deep in his game and sitting next to Fukunaga. _You’re dead to me._ As he faces forward, he tries to ignore the fact that he can hear Bokuto snoring a few seats down.

 

“Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurou’s eyes snap open, and he brings his hand to his mouth and coughs. Keeping his hand over his face, he glances over at Akaashi.

Akaashi stares at him with concern. “I see why you no longer take naps in anyone else’s presence.” He picks up the petal that fell onto the seat between them and stuffs it in his pocket. “Daffodils are an interesting choice of flower.”

“I didn’t choose this,” Tetsurou snarls, instantly regretting it. He shoves the petals he held into his own pocket.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that…. I’ve never known someone with... this condition, so I just thought it interesting that it’s so connected to the other person.”

Tetsurou sits up at that, leaning in toward Akaashi and keeping his voice low. “What do you mean?”

“Well, not only do daffodils symbolize joy, they’re also a _certain someone’s_ favorite flower,” Akaashi murmurs. At Tetsurou’s quiet groan, he adds, “But not everyone knows that.”

“So if everyone finds out I’m a pathetic loser, at least they won’t know who I’m a pathetic loser for. Thanks.”

Akaashi frowns. “Why don’t you just tell him? Something good might come out of it.”

Tetsurou stares at him in disbelief. His crush’s crush is telling him…. This is ridiculous. “What, rejection? Yeah, no. It won’t help; I’ll still have this disease.” Sitting back in his seat, Tetsurou pulls out his phone, determined to stay awake the rest of the ride.

Beside him, Akaashi sighs.

 

They stay in Miyagi for a bit, playing a few friendlies with the clubs in the area before heading back to Tokyo for a qualifying match. Tetsurou tries to stop thinking about how the petals seem to increase in number every time he wakes. Instead, he thinks about Bokuto’s smile, and how he can’t help but smile back, how his heart seems like it’s going to beat out of his chest whenever Bokuto’s around. He thinks about how to bring Bokuto up when he’s down, how his heart aches when his friend is hurting and how he just wants him to be happy.

He wants to be the one to make him happy.

Tetsurou grabs the ball, putting it under his arm as he points at Lev and yells at him. “You’re not a forward; you’re a defender! Fucking act like it!”

Yaku gives him a warning look, but otherwise leaves him alone. It’s enough to make Tetsurou feel guilty.

Although it’s a common occurrence to see a goalkeeper yelling at their teammates, Tetsurou wasn’t usually… harsh. He shouts encouragements and criticisms, but he usually doesn’t just outright yell.

He’s the first to admit he’s having a bad day. He almost choked on petals this morning; he has a right. But that doesn’t mean he should take it out on his teammates.

He does his free kick and fails to stop thinking about how Bokuto would look with a bouquet of daffodils in his hands.

 

Tetsurou is in the middle of a coughing fit when Yaku opens his door using a spare key Tetsurou regrets giving him. Miserable, he stares down at the yellow completely covering his comforter and avoids eye contact as Yaku bursts into his room.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Yaku starts, “do you know how dangerous this is?”

Tetsurou says nothing, brushing petals into the growing mound on his floor.

“Getting sick with Hanahaki disease could kill you, you know.” Yaku crosses his arms, waiting for an answer that never comes. “You have to get surgery.”

“I’m fine,” Tetsurou says quickly, glaring when Yaku lets out a noise of disbelief. “It’s not that bad.”

Yaku frowns and steps forward, making a petal-free spot on the bed before sitting down. “Look at your room. Look at _yourself_. You’re not fine.”

“I will be.”

Frustrated, Yaku stands up and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

An hour later, as Tetsurou lies in bed, pathetically coughing up petals every few minutes, the door opens again. “Kuroo?” a familiar voice calls out quietly, and Tetsurou sits up.

“Bokuto? What… why…?” He can’t get much more out before another coughing fit interrupts.

Bokuto slowly walks further into the room, closing the door behind him. “Yaku told me you were… doing really bad… and I was worried, so I came to check up on you.” _Dammit, Yaku._ “Kuroo, what is all this?”

“What does it look like, Bo?” Tears threaten to overflow as Tetsurou swallows the lump in his throat. “I’m in love.”

“With who?” Bokuto asks in a small voice, and Tetsurou looks up to see his anxious expression.

Looking away, Tetsurou says, “With you, you dense nerd.” After a few moments of silence, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth to apologize.

“Well, that doesn’t make any sense.” Tetsurou frowns and turns his head, only to find that Bokuto is right next to him, hands on his hips. “Isn’t Hanahaki disease for unrequited love? It doesn’t make any sense that you would have it.” Bokuto smiled fondly, leaning his forehead against Tetsurou’s as his fingers brushed through his hair. “Because I’m in love with you too.”

Staring into Bokuto’s eyes, Tetsurou lets his tears fall. “Dammit, Bo, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“How was I supposed to know you’d get a disease that would only be cured by confessing my love?”

“Ugh, stop talking,” Tetsurou says, and crashes his lips onto Bokuto’s.


End file.
